


A Trip to Onixland

by DigiConjurer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon ReArise
Genre: Accessories, Beards, Digimon with beards, Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: A spur-of-a-week gift for OnixflametheBlue. Or in other words, one author's favorite digimon inv- I mean visits another author's favorite digimon and tries to help.





	A Trip to Onixland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnixflametheBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnixflametheBlue/gifts).

BlackGatomon looked both ways as they fell through the sky.

You would think that the ‘digilines’ or whatever you’re supposed to call this strange teleportation method. But you would be guessing wrong. Though, some change in horizontal altitude is to be expected. What’s more of a concern, is why they would even need to look both wa-

Mid-freefall, a patamon flapped on by. It gave a wave with a hoof, BlackGatomon waving back. Probably didn't even see their gesture. Didn't help that they slammed into the dirt right after. Muttering a low-pitched 'ow', the black cat digimon knocked the dust away and got in

“Huh, it’s all empty.” they muttered, gazing about the currently empty island.

Sure, everyone had been given the same set of decorations to start out with - a punching bag, a port-a-john, some butterflies, a nice picnic and of course, a non-functioning trolley car (possibly stolen). So it was a matter of the person putting them in aesthetically pleasing areas and hoping that the size of said pieces would not be too big.

“I must go.” a herissmon announced, pulling out a hat off a coat rack that didn’t exist five seconds ago and then casually walked off the edge. Uh… thanks for telling us that? “I’m alright.”

The black cat digimon let out a sigh, making a beeline for the strange cylinder thing in the center. Not quite the exact center, since that’s where the large tower that never shuts up goes. Why? Beats me. I didn’t make the rules.

"Let's see here."

Giving the incubator a slight poke, their attention was on the heat gauge for the moment. While the objective was clearly help with the hatching of this strange orange egg, how exactly were they supposed to go about doing that? Especially with the much larger Veedramon standing before them. Sid have a nice beard. Even if Veedramon normally didn't sport facial hair.

"Can I help you?" Veedramon inquired, their guest jumping right onto the incubator. The jolt of electricity coursing through the black cat digimon's body was less than ideal. The incubator did look 'warmer' though. Not that our Veedramon friend here looked so happy. Especially since BlackGatomon's stunt could've quite easily wrecked the device or worse - shattered the digi-egg in the first place. Wait. Wrong online digimon game I'm thinking here. My mistake. "I'm guessing I frightened you?"

BlackGatomon nodded, peeling their body off the ground for the second time in the past couple of minutes.

"You could say that." they muttered, gaze back on the incubator. "I didn't wreck it. I think?"

Veedramon just shrugged. Walking over to the incubator, a slight tap following.

While the device didn't show any signs of problems, the heat gauge looked to be slightly higher.

"No." Veedramon answered, turning to BlackGatomon. "What's with the ribbon and bells?"

BlackGatomon looked down to their body. Someone had gone through the trouble of tying ribbon to their ears and a bell to their tail. Didn't even ring. What a rip-off! Probably should get that fixed.

"Do you want me to take those off for you?" Veedramon asked, BlackGatomon shaking their head.

"I'll be alright." the black cat digimon remarked, slowly walking towards the edge. "See you around."

Putting a hat from the still existing hat stand, BlackGatomon gave a wave. Then they were off the edge. Thankfully, a strong updraft is all it takes to get digimon around in that regard. Ignor-

**[We were unable to complete that action. Error Code 100505]**

Gosh darn it! Oh well, all well that ends well?


End file.
